


The Wedding

by BookshopLaura



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: Duncan & Jimmy attend a wedding, and Duncan has a revelation.





	1. Chapter 1

Duncan doesn't have a good track record with weddings. Well, correction, he doesn't have a great track record with marriages, the weddings themselves as days were fine. But he thinks that it's ironic that he, whose failed at so many marriages (okay, 2, but he's feeling a tad dramatic), should realise he's in love with someone by seeing them standing at the front of a church for a wedding. He supposes it could have been worse, at least Jimmy wasn't actually getting married when Duncan realised he was in love with him. He's just having a quick chat/ potentially threatening Tosh's young man before the ceremony starts. But he's standing at the front, decked out in his suit and kilt, all clean shaven, his hair nicely brushed, and suddenly Duncan's heart is pounding and wishing he was waiting there for Duncan. 

It makes a lot of other thoughts slot into place. How much he cares for Jimmy's opinion, how terrible he feels when he's in Jimmy's bad books. How tactile he is with Jimmy, and his heart jumps a little, because Jimmy's tactile with him too. But then Jimmy's grabbing Tosh's lad by the elbow, hugging him and slapping him on the back, and Duncan realises he's not special, Jimmy is just tactile in general. 

Jimmy starts walking back towards him to sit by him during the ceremony, and Duncan finds himself checking his own bow tie to make sure it's straight.

"Leave it, it's fine" says Jimmy, turning to sit down on the pew next to him. 

Duncan can smell his aftershave, and the soap under that, and forces himself to flick through the order of service to try and distract himself from his revelation. Or even from the overwhelming consciousness of Jimmy sitting right beside him. Except reading through the words to 'Love divine all loves excelling' isn't managing to distract him from the shocking self revelation of being in love with his ex's husband. Widower. His daughter's Dad, his business partner, his house mate. His best friend. Jesus, he could screw this up and ruin pretty much every aspect of his life. 

He takes a deep breath, to steady himself. There's no point panicking. Jimmy would never feel the same, so there is no chance of a romantic relationship he could screw up. 

"You okay?" says Jimmy, turning to frown at him. 

"I'm fine." he says. 

"You've gone a bit red. Is it Mary..." asks Jimmy, turning to him more, as if seriously concerned. 

"No! No, it's fine. As long as no one expects me up there again any time soon!" he quips. Jimmy rolls his eyes, but smiles and turns his own attention to the order of service. Except that Duncan knows it's a lie. If Jimmy was standing there waiting for him, he'd be down there in an instant. 

\---

The ceremony goes beautifully, Tosh looks stunning, and the food at the wedding breakfast is tasty. Duncan manages to bury his inner turmoil until the seats are being cleared to make way for a dance floor. And even then, not until he spots Jimmy dancing with a woman he knows is newly single. If he wasn't so caught up in his thoughts he would probably be laughing at Jimmy's attempt at dancing. 

"Oh god, that is so embarassing." says Cassie dropping down beside him. 

"Oh. Aye, yeah it's not great." he says, but he can only manage a half smile, so turns to hide it by taking a swig of his drink. 

"Are you okay? You've got a face like a slapped arse." she says, and Duncan can't help but laugh and turn to look at her then. 

"Sometimes you take so much after your Dad, d'ya know that?" he says. She smiles back. 

"Seriously, why so glum?" 

"I just... I realised something earlier." he pauses. He can't tell Cassie he's in love with Jimmy. She'd never approve. If she didn't think it was disgusting for it's own sake, she'd be of the perfectly logical opinion that her Dad could do a damn sight better then Duncan. 

"You wanna talk about it?" she says. 

"Not much to talk about. I... I realised I'm in love with someone. But they're never gonna love me back... far too sensible. Open and shut case." 

"Who?" asks Cassie. 

"Doesn'a matter, love. Would you do your father the honour of a dance?" he asks. 

"Okay, go on then." she says. 

The music is a vaguely romantic tune, but no-ones bringing any more skill to the dance floor than roughly walking in circles as couples. But Duncan doesn't mind. In the midst of his self-revelation, he can at least console himself with how far he has come with Cassie. 

"You never know, you know, about the one you're in love with. You could ask them out?" she says, and his heart warms that Cassie doesn't think so badly of him to write him off. And that she wants him to be happy. He finds himself smiling slightly. 

"They're not married, are they?" she asks, a little cautiously, and he does feel his heart jump that she'd think him capable of that. Again. But there was a first, so why shouldn't she. Besides, he's only confessed to being in love, not doing anything about it. 

"No, no darling, I'm done with all of that. They're single." But he can see Jimmy, now off to the side, watching him and Cassie. Chatting with the woman he was dancing with, smiling, 

"But I don't imagine they will be for long." he adds. 

Then he's feeling his heart racing, because Jimmy's seemingly saying goodbye to her and walking across the dance floor to the two of them. They're stopping, and he has to plaster a calm look on his face, as Jimmy stops. 

"May I have the next one?" asks Jimmy

"Of course, Dad!" says Cassie, smiling, and then Duncan's heading back to his seat. He spends the rest of the dance with his eyes transfixed on the two most important people in his life dancing together. His daughter and her Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the wedding is, mercifully, a Sunday. Duncan has a mild headache, but Jimmy is far more worse for wear. Duncan suspects he was drinking more, and dancing a lot more than he was. Cassie's also a little hung over when she heads down to get breakfast, still in her pyjamas, hair a mess. 

"You're up early." 

"It's 8.30, darlin', it's not that early." 

"Oh God, you're an early riser, aren't you!" she says, taking the cup of coffee he hands her. He laughs. 

"Not really. But that sofas not that comfortable." 

"I'm sorry! I should'a taken the sofa." she says frowning sadly. 

"Don't be silly, it's your room. I'm only passing through." he says smiling at her. 

"Are you going to move out, then?" she says. 

"Why? Are you trying ta get ride of me? Think I'm a bad influence on your Dad?" he says, and hopes she can't see how he's tensing a little even as he says it. 

"No no... the opposite. I think the company's good for him." she says seriously, looking passed the cup in her hand, as if she's considering a philosophical question. 

"You don't think it might hinder his chances with the ladies?" he tries, and he's not sure why he's so keen to get Cassie's opinion on the situation. 

"Maybe, but he's pretty good at that himself. Did'ya no see him last night?" Duncan has to laugh at that. Jimmy had been attempting to flirt with the single lady he'd been dancing with. Which had been fine when it had been dancing, and short snatches of conversation, apparently. Not that Duncan had spent most of the night watching Jimmy out of the corner of his eye, and listening in to his conversation. Except that he had, despite how utterly fruitless it was. One day Jimmy was going to meet someone, and then Duncan was going to be moving out, cast aside to be replaced with a proper companion for Jimmy. But not last night, because when Jimmy and the single lady had sat down, Jimmy had got chatting, and chatting about work, and 5 minutes in Duncan had risked a glance, and could see her planning her escape just by looking at her face. A minute later 'dancing queen' had come on, and she'd run to join a gaggle of her friends on the dance floor. Jimmy had re-joined too, but made no more head way. Except on the alcohol and dad dance moves. 

"Aye, your Dad does need to work on his chat up lines." he says, unable to keep himself from beaming a little at that. Jimmy is his for just a little longer. 

"Ooooooooo" comes a muted groan of pain from upstairs. 

"I guess that means that the life and soul of the party has woken up." says Duncan. 

"I don't think I've seen him that pissed in... ever." says Cassie, smiling slightly. 

"Aye, well he hasn't let his hair down in a while, what with all the cases he's had. I'll take pity on him and take him an asprin. Then maybe a fry up?" 

"I'll not say no to that!" says Cassie. 

\---

Jimmy is sprawled on his bed, chest down, face to the side, and every limp and hair on his head attempting to splay as far away from his central point as possible. Duncan has another moment of revelation as he stands in the door, because even like this. Smelling of sweat and alcohol, hair a mess and face like a wet weekend, Duncan knows he still loves him. But he shakes himself mentally, and makes himself walk in brightly.

"Wake up a minute, John Travolta, I've got some medicine for your headache." he says, putting the tablets and a glass of water down on the bedside table. 

"I think my drink was spiked." says Jimmy. 

"And which of the 3 double vodkas or 2 sambucas do you think it was they spiked?" says Duncan. Jimmy just groans and turns to bury his head in his pillow. 

"Oi, come on, I've got pills and water. And after that, a proven hangover cure, a fry up." he says, his hand on Jimmy's shoulder shaking it slightly. He can't resist the urge to leave it there, whilst Jimmy just lays there. He's just about to shake him again, when Jimmy turns his head around to look at him through squinting blue eyes. 

"Does that include your tattie scones?" 

"We've got some, yeah, frozen ones" 

"No, not the shop ones, they're not as good as yours." says Jimmy, frowning. 

"Has anyone ever told you you're pathetic when you're hungover?" asks Duncan.   
"That's gonna be a good hour before you'll have fresh ones." 

Jimmy smiles. "I'll take it as this months rent." 

"Fine, well you'll have to explain to Cassie why she's waiting for her fry up." he says, finally pulling has hand away from Jimmy, and getting up. 

"No I won't, she'll want tattie scones too." says Jimmy. And annoyingly he's right. 

\---

Duncan has to work at the bistro that afternoon and evening, which means he doesn't get to spend as much time with Cassie before she leaves as he'd like. But he goes with Jimmy to the airport, like they always do, to drop her off. He feels his heart lurch at the thought of someone else joining them, or replacing him, with Jimmy. Probably replace. They'd probably take turns, Jimmy and his partner do pick up, then Duncan drop off, or something. Something sensible. Something which wouldn't involved Duncan spending any time alone with Jimmy. 

"She's only gone back to Uni, Duncan. No need to look so miserable." says Jimmy as they're turning to walk out of the airport. 

"I know, that's not..." he shakes his head. He doesn't know how to explain the feeling of sadness that this perfect little life they've currently got will end, and will carry on being great for them, but will break Duncan's heart as it does. But Jimmy's suddenly more serious, actually stopping to turn and look at him. 

"Cassie told me you're a bit unlucky in love." And Duncan's head is racing, he can't have this conversation with Jimmy. He should have told Cassie not to mention it. 

"Aye." he manages after a moment. 

"Anyone I know?" asks Jimmy, and he's so calm, his blue eyes, which can be so sharp, look soft and sympathetic. Except they probably wouldn't be if they knew the truth. 

"I... I don't want to talk about it, Jimmy. It's... there's no point, it's not going anywhere."

"Aye, but it might help to talk about it." says Jimmy. 

"Just leave it, please!" snaps Duncan, and immediately regrets it. Because the warmth has gone from Jimmy's eyes, and he's looking away, a slight tightness in his jaw. And when was Duncan able to spot these things. 

"I'm sorry, I just... it's a bit raw right now. Maybe, when things have..." Jimmy looks back at him, and the edge to his look has lessened. 

"Aye, well whenever you're ready." says Jimmy. But then he's striding off ahead to the car, and Duncan knows Jimmy's not going to let this drop and feels his heart sink.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy seems to drop the subject for a while. Duncan's worried that snapping at him will have annoyed Jimmy, but by the next day work stresses have overtaken any annoyance he had with Duncan, and for the rest of the week life returns to normality. They spend their corresponding days at work and on the evenings they're both in , which are only a couple, Jimmy moans about his work, Duncan reciprocates about customers being unreasonable, and they usually end up talking about Cassie. 

They've got to this point the Monday after (Duncan's quietest night), when Jimmy brings up the topic again. They're eating some pasta Duncan had brought home left over from the bistro, picking a bits of penne from a couple of bowls. 

"I've been having a think about who this mystery woman is you're pining for." he says, before popping another piece of pasta in his mouth. 

"Jimmy," says Duncan, lowering his fork. 

"Well, I reckon they were there, at the wedding, cos you were fine before we left. So that's my first piece of evidence."

And of course Jimmy would be treating Duncan's predicament like he would anything else. Jimmy's got detective written through him like a stick of rock. Which means he's probably going to work it out in the end. At some point Duncan is going to have to see the look on Jimmy's face when he realises it's him Duncan's pining after, and Duncan can feel his heart racing with how much he fears that day. 

"Secondly" Jimmy continues. "Cassie informs me she's single, which, one, I'm glad to hear, and two, rules out a whole load of people, including Tosh, which I'm also glad about." 

"Jesus Jimmy!" says Duncan, looking up at him. 

"What? You were all heartbroken over someone at a wedding, a certain logic suggests the bride, who's now officially someone else's."

"Aye, but young Tosh? She's young enough to be my daughter. Don't! She doesn't look anything like me!" he's saying, pointing his fork at Jimmy, who's taking a bite to eat, but smirks. 

"No, no. I'm not accusing you of fathering her or pining after her. I think the person you were pining after was Mary." 

"Mary?!" starts Duncan, eyes going wide. 

"Aye, the woman I was dancing with. I think you should..." 

"Ohh!" says Duncan, leaning forward onto his hands. 

"Not Mary then?" says Jimmy, frowning a little. 

"I didn'a even know her name was Mary! Last thing I need is another one!" Although that might explain why his mind kept rebelling at her name, he thinks. Or more probably he was far too focused on who she was dancing with. The person who's now sitting back on the stool, and looking at him, thinking. 

"Well that only leaves Janet and Ellen,"

"What?" 

"They're the only other two single women our age-ish who were at the wedding. But you can't stand Janet, and I don't think you've met Ellen. She's a new teacher at the high school. Now, I've know you to develop infatuations quickly, but that's quick even for you, Duncan." And Jimmy really has thought about this a lot. To have noted all of the single women at the wedding their age? Except maybe Jimmy was already considering them himself. Duncan feels his heart drop again. 

"You're assuming they were there. And I really don't want to talk about this any more." he says, getting up and picking his plate up and heading to the sink. Jimmy's not far behind him. 

"Duncan, I'm not doing this for the station gossip... You've been down all week about this. I'm your friend. Surely if you could talk about her, maybe it would help?" And Duncan really has to resist the urge to wrap Jimmy in a hug for that. For worrying about him, even if he doesn't know what it's really about. But he can't. He can smile though. 

"Thanks, Jimmy. I... I can't tell you who it is. But I can say your detective work was based on a few assumptions that were wrong."

"Like?" 

Duncan feels himself freeze. He's going to say something and Jimmy's going to put two and two together and then it's over. He'll be packing tonight. But this secret is getting heavier and heavier to carry, and Jimmy just keeps pushing. So he will give him some help, if only to get it over with. It's not Duncan's fault if Jimmy doesn't like the answer he finds. 

"Like that it's a woman." he says, his grip on the sink white knuckled. For a moment Jimmy is silent. Then suddenly he's saying. 

"Jesus, Duncan! The groom?" 

Duncan turns to see Jimmy smirking. 

"You utter bastard!" he says, throwing soap bubbles at him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You looked so serious! Did you think that would be a problem, if you liked a guy?" 

"On this island? And this guy?" 

"Straight then, I'm guessing." says Jimmy. 

"Aye. Very much so." 

For a moment there's a companionable silence, and Duncan wonders if that could be it, maybe Jimmy will let it go now

"Is he handsome?" 

"Aye, very handsome." says Duncan, not looking up from the sink, but smiling a little. 

"Handsome, single and straight." says Jimmy, pausing to think. "Handsome, single, straight and at Tosh's wedding."

"Jimmy, I know you wouldn't, but I really don't want you discussing this with people. The last thing I need is your station taking bets on my love life. Or telling everyone I like guys." he tries to hide his fear in jest. There's no worry about the station guessing though, except that they'd guess correctly. He just doesn't want the entirety of the station to tell Jimmy to look in a mirror. Although as he thinks about it, there is the possibility they wouldn't tell Jimmy, but place bets on when he works this out. Because the great countdown clock has started it's little chirping sound now, Jimmy is going to find out. It's just a matter of when. 

\---

It's two days later, and he's at work in the office, trying to juggle some figures before rushing out to help at the tables, when he gets a phone call from Cassie. 

"Hey Darling!" he starts. But Cassie doesn't wait for formalities. 

"Oh my god, you're in love with Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise I will maintain this level of productivity, for evidence see my unfinished fics from 2018/7


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, you're in love with Dad!" 

Duncan wishes he'd a witty retort back. Or at least even a convincing reply in the negative, but instead he takes a deep breath, sits back down hard at his desk, and after a moment, manages a quiet and entirely unconvincing.

"No." 

It sounds almost like a question. Which is ironic, because it isn't, but there are suddenly a hundred questions in his head. Does Jimmy know? Is Cassie okay with it? With Duncan liking Jimmy or with the idea of them together? Has Jimmy said something? Or is she disgusted? If Jimmy doesn't know is she going to tell him? Unfortunately Duncan's mind is trying to get all of the questions out at once, which, like crabs climbing over each other in a bucket, results in none actually getting out. 

After a few moments of quiet, Cassie asks. 

"Duncan? Are you okay? Are you still there?" 

"Aye." It's only really an answer to the second half, but it's still the most he can get out. 

"It is, it's Dad, isn't it!" she says. He's so panicked he can't tell if she's angry or enthusiastic. 

"No." he tries again, even less convincingly than the first time. 

"Oh come on, Duncan, it's obvious! When Dad said it was a bloke I..."

"Jesus, Cass, please tell me he doesn't know!" says Duncan, and he hates how much he sounds like he's begging. Well, no, he is begging. He's breathing far too quickly and his skin is feeling all prickly. 

"What? No, no, of course not!... Duncan, are you okay? Are you upset? Has something happened?" And Duncan can't help but laugh at that. 

"Not yet." he says, his voice cracking, and realises a tear has just fallen down his cheek. God, the last time he was this strung up over liking someone he still had spots. 

"Duncan? Duncan, it's okay. I haven't said anything and I won't, I promise! I'm sorry, I should'a waited till next weekend, when I'm home. I didn't realise you were this stressed by it. Dad's still clueless, he thinks you've got a thing for either Sandy or your new chef." Duncan laughs a little, then pulls a face. 

"I'm insulted by what he thinks of my taste in men." he manages to get out. 

"Sandy's not bad!" says Cassie. 

"Bit young. And... well Greg's.... when he's angry I stay out of the kitchen." 

"His temper as bad as Dad's?" she asks. 

"No, your Dad's worse. But he isn't regularly that upset whilst also holding a cleaver." says Duncan, and he can feel his heart starting to slow. At least Cassie isn't disgusted. 

"Fair enough. Duncan, I don't think you need to worry so much about this, you know? We'll talk more when I'm back, but if Dad found out, I'm sure he'd be fine with it. Might be a tad awkward for a while, but that's the worst of it." Duncan's feels himself smile. She's such a good kid, his Cassie. Always looking out for people. 

"Thanks Darling. We'll see you at the weekend then?" 

"Next weekend! Love you!" 

\---

When Duncan get's home, Jimmy is laid out on the sofa, reading a book. 

"You're late." he says, without looking up. 

"Aye, had a couple take forever chatting. Which is all fine and lovely, but they didn'a even take the hint when Jan started piling the other chairs on the tables. Had to actually ask them to leave in the end." Duncan walks around, lifts his feet up and shoves them out of the way so that he can sit on the other end of the sofa. He could have sat in the armchair, he thinks, but he's already sat down now. 

"How very unromantic of you." says Jimmy glancing up, then bringing his feet back up, placing them on Duncan's lap

"Do you mind?" asks Duncan, actually a little annoyed. 

"No, I was here first. You don't like it, there's an armchair." says Jimmy. Duncan rolls his eyes, then leans his left arm on the arm of the sofa, and his head on his arm.

"So, I've been having a think about your mystery man." says Jimmy. 

"No and no. Too young, and I don't date staff." says Duncan, without looking up. 

"How did you..." Duncan looks down to meet Jimmy as his surprised look turns to suspicion. 

"I'm guessing you had a call from Cassie then." he says

"Aye, I did." 

"Spoil sport." says Jimmy, frowning and turning back to the book. 

"What'ya reading?" asks Duncan. 

"Small Island. Cassie recommended it." 

"Is it about Shetland?" 

"No. But it's pretty good. You can borrow it if you like. Maybe after you've finished massaging my leg." Duncan feels like someone dropped a bucket of ice water over him. He hadn't even noticed he'd laid his right hand on Jimmy's leg, let alone that he was basically stroking it like a cat. But he steels himself, turning to look at Jimmy, who is still intently reading. Maybe Jimmy's worked it out. But he's not saying anything. Duncan's too tired to think about this. So instead he brings his left hand to Jimmy's legs too, and pushes both of them off of his lap, which earns him an 'hey!' from Jimmy. Then he gets up. 

"I'm going to bed." he says. 

"Good, you look like you need it." says Jimmy. Duncan turns to glare at him. But Jimmy's re-positioning his legs back on the sofa, and turning back to his book.

"Thanks for that." he mutters

"You're welcome." says Jimmy, and Duncan heads to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy is just as relentless for the next week and a bit. Then on the thursday before Cassie is back, they're chatting in the kitchen. About nothing in particular. Jimmy's work. 

"Oh, I'm getting a haircut on Friday morning. Speaking of which you look like you could do with one. Getting a bit whispy at the edges" he says, reaching up and running his fingers through the hair near Duncan's ear. Duncan keeps his face firmly down on the dishes he's washing, and wills his heart to stop pounding. 

"Aye, I do. You getting yours done ready for when Cassie's back?" he says

"No. I meant to say actually, I have a date on Friday night." And Duncan feels like his heart just dropped into his stomach. He pauses for a second with the dish he's cleaning, but quickly makes a point of pretending he's trying to clean away a particularly dried in bit of food. 

"Who is it?" he says as calmly as he can. Which is calmer than he expected it to come out. How Jimmy hasn't worked out it's him is a miracle. 

"Ellen, the new teacher. Apparently she thought I looked very handsome in my kilt. She seems nice." 

"So I'll be picking up Cassie on my own?" he asks, hating that he sounds petulant. 

"No, her flights Saturday morning." says Jimmy frowning.

"No, she didn't get that one in the end, she went for the Friday evening. The Half 7." says Duncan, turning to look at Jimmy. Jimmy opens his phone. 

"Shite. Shite shite shite. I'll have to cancel. I'll message Ellen and move it." he says, starting to tap away at his phone. Duncan turns and looks at him. 

"No. It's okay, I'll get her. Don't cancel your date." It's one of the hardest things he's said, which seems ridiculous considering how mundane and everyday their conversation is. But at the end of the day he wants Jimmy to be happy. Besides, delaying it will only delay the inevitable. If it's done it's done. 

"Cassie'll be upset." says Jimmy. 

"She's a big girl. She'll have you for the rest of the weekend.Besides, me and her can have some quality time." he says, trying to smile, and mostly succeeding. 

"If you're sure." says Jimmy, considering him for a minute. 

"Aye, I am. Go and have a good time. And make sure you get Ron to do your hair, not Alastair. You want to make a good impression." 

\---

The night arrives and Duncan picks Cassie up from the airport alone. It's lonely standing waiting for her, especially as he knows where Jimmy is and who he's with. Cassie gives him a long hug when she gets off of the plane. 

"Are you okay?" she asks,

"Aye, it was bound to happen sooner or later." he says, but he knows the smile doesn't meet his eyes. 

"Come on, lets get home and get some terrible take away and watch a crappy movie." she says. 

It's an hour and a half later and they're home with a couple of pizzas, debating the various crappy movie options when Jimmy calls.

"Hey Dad, why are you calling when you're on a date?" says Cassie as she answers the phone on loudspeaker. 

"Hey Darlin', I wanted to see you'd got in okay. Sorry I missed seeing, I really thought you were getting the Saturday morning flight." 

"I know, Duncan told me. How's the date going?" 

"Aye, she's really nice! Really friendly, really pretty!" says Jimmy, enthusiastically, and Duncan is so glad Jimmy's not there. He puts his piece of pizza down, suddenly not very hungry. 

"Aye, that's good Dad, you better get back to her then." says Cassie, 

"Aye, I'll see you soon darling!" Cassie hit's the big red button, and turns her phone over. 

"So, Dad ey?" she says. 

"Aye." says Duncan, and he's not really feeling like having this conversation, but Cassie's here and it has been painful bottling it up. 

"What was it made you realise?" asks Cassie. 

"Same thing as Ellen, apparently. Your Dad in a kilt." and he can't help how bitter he sounds. 

"Do you think it's just a crush, you know? Cos you're living together? You see it a lot at Uni." says Cassie, and he knows she's trying to comfort him. 

"I don't think so, Darling. I mean, maybe, but when I look back... I've valued your Dad's opinion over... pretty much anyone else's for quite a while now. I hate it when he's mad at me. I hate that he thinks I'm a bit shit." 

"That's not true!" she says

"Oh it is. He's my best friend, and I might even be his... I've never felt like this before. Not even for Mary, or your mum. I... love him. I just need to learn how to be happy with what I do have." 

"Oh Duncan."

"Ey, come on now, that's enough of me being depressing. Why don't we put on a crappy movie to cheer us up." 

"I'm guessing The Parent Trap is off the menu then?" says Cassie. 

"Aye, cos it's not the original. Next option?" 

"Ice Age?" says Cassie

"No, that mammoth reminds me too much of your Dad." 

It sounds like muffled laugh, from Cassie's phone. 

"Cassie?" says Duncan, and his blood is running cold. She picks her phone up, then breathes out, turning it to face Cassie. It's just a notification of a message from someone named Sarah. 

"Sorry, thought I'd turned vibrate off." 

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that again." 

"Despicable me?" 

"Aye, that'll do." 

\---

Jimmy gets home just as the movie is winding up, about 11pm, he walks as Cassie is getting up with the now empty bowl of pop-corn. 

"Hey Dad." she says, putting the bowl down, and going over to hug him. He wraps her in one of his bear hugs, which makes Duncan's heart ache to see, even as he loves to see them both like that. 

"How was your date?" she asks. 

"Aye, it was good." but there's tension there. 

"You gonna see her again?" 

"I... i'm not sure. I need to have a think." he says, and Duncan thinks there's definitely something off. 

"Okay, well I need to head to bed. You can tell me all about it tomorrow. Night Dad" she says, kissing him on the cheek. "Night Duncan." she says, turning and doing the same. 

Duncan turns back to the coffee table to get the cups to put in the sink. 

"So something's rattled you with Ellen? What was it? She not quite the quiet teacher type you were expecting?" 

"No, no, she's just what I was expecting." says Jimmy. His arms are crossed, then he's uncrossing them, and leaning against the side a little, rigid as a pole. 

"Too quiet? Not very interesting?" asks Duncan, and he's not sure why he cares so much. Maybe if he's brutal and makes himself hear all of this it'll help him get over Jimmy. Or maybe he just can't stand Jimmy's obvious discomfort. And the fact he's clearly still hanging around, so he clearly wants to talk about it. So he keeps talking as he's turning the tap on to wash up.

"No, really interesting. I... It's just..." 

"Just?" 

"I kissed her." says Jimmy, but he blurts it out, almost like it's a confession, and Duncan can't help how rigid he goes for a moment, or how his eyes close for just a second. 

"Was she not very good?" he asks, after a moment. 

"Really good." says Jimmy, but it sounds tense. 

"But?" says Duncan, and Jimmy's presence to his right is all he can sense. How he's there, how he's staring so intently at Duncan, how he's stepping forward a little now, still nervous. 

"But I couldn't stop thinking... about how you told Cassie you were in love with me."


	6. Chapter 6

"But I couldn't stop thinking... about how you told Cassie you were in love with me."

Duncan stands there for a moment as the tap filling the washing up bowl sounds like a water fall. 

"You heard that." he says, but he can't look at Jimmy. Can't bear to see how Jimmy is taking this. 

"Aye." says Jimmy, but he doesn't say any more for a moment. Then.

"I'm pretty insulted about being compared to a mammoth." 

Duncan turns to look at him, wide eyed. For a moment Jimmy seems to be smiling, then it falls, but it's replaced with worry. Neither of which Duncan was expecting.

"I was joking, Duncan. I'm not, I..." Then Jimmy's looking away, cheeks flushing, and hands coming to cross in front of him. 

"Are you okay wi'it?" asks Duncan, cautiously. "You don't think it's disgusting? You don't want me to move out?" 

"No! No! It's not... I don't want you to move out." he says looking at Duncan. Duncan can only hold his look for a second, or he's going to start getting the wrong idea. And Jimmy's had a bottle and been kissing someone else, so he really shouldn't. So he drops his head again, But he's smiling, because the man he loves isn't kicking him out. Then he forces himself to turn back, a slight smile still on his face. 

"Thanks for not being upset about it... and I'm sorry if it distracted you from your date. Must have been really strange hearing that... from me." 

"Eh, that's okay. It's not ... we can't choose. Jesus, Duncan, you don't make things easy." Says Jimmy running a hand through his hair, and keeping glancing at Duncan, then away to the side. Duncan can hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he knows if he stays much longer he'll embarrass himself, so he says. 

"I've got an early start tomorrow, so I better head to bed." For a moment Jimmy looks like he might try and keep him talking, but then bows his head. Which Duncan is glad about, because he feels like he's been through enough emotionally tonight, and if Jimmy brings up his date again Duncan will literally just run from the room. 

"Aye, good night, Duncan." 

And Duncan all but runs. 

\---

The next few days he tries to avoid Jimmy like the plague, but on the third day when Duncan would usually be home, but is doing some paperwork, to put off the dreaded moment, Jimmy shows up at the bistro, letting himself in and walking into the office. 

"Jimmy..." starts Duncan. 

"You're avoiding me." says Jimmy,

"No." says Duncan, convincing neither Jimmy or himself. 

"Why?" asks Jimmy. 

"I... It's just. I can't talk with you about this..."

"Why not?" asks Jimmy. 

"Because I'm in love with you, and you're not in love with me... and I know that's not your fault, but it's still... it still hurts and..."

"I might be!" snaps Jimmy, and Duncan's eyes snap up to look at him. Jimmy pulls back from where he was leaning forward, his whole face flashing a violent red. 

"What?" asks Duncan. 

"I... I think I might like you too, you know."

"Why?" asks Duncan incredulously. Jimmy frowns at him, clearly not expecting to be required to defend is position. 

"Because you're my best friend and you like me. And you're cute when you smile." And Jimmy really is red now, and clearly uncomfortable. Duncan's getting up from the desk and walking round to stand in front of him. 

"You mean it?" 

"Aye. I do. I nearly snogged you when I got home from that date. Caught me by surprise too" says Jimmy, still a little embarrassed, but smirking slightly. "But you didn't seem to notice...can I snog you now?" Duncan's eyebrows shoot up. 

"You want to kiss me?" he says. Jimmy is already stepping gingerly forward, an edge of uncertainty to his actions. 

"I haven't stopped thinking about it in three days." he says, as his right hand comes up to gently caress the side of Duncan's face. Duncan wants to say something witty in retort to that, something about how much longer he's been thinking of it, or maybe ask Jimmy if he's thought about them doing more than that. But he can't, he can't say anything, because almost sheepishly Jimmy is gently angling his face and bringing it closer to Duncan's, his eyes darting down to Duncan's lips then back to his eyes, before he finally presses his lips to Duncan's. 

It's a bit dry and Jimmy pulls away quickly, but their foreheads are still touching. Duncan doesn't open his eyes, can't seem to move. 

"You waiting for something, darlin'?" says Jimmy's voice, low and quiet, and close by him. And there's Jimmy's left hand which has sneaked onto Duncan's waist. And this is all new, and it's something he could really easily screw up, but it also feels so normal, like they'd almost been like this anyway. Which is why Duncan finds himself saying, without even thinking about it. 

"Aye, just waiting for that snog I was promised." He feels Jimmy let out a breathy laugh, leaning to the side of Duncan's face. 

"I'm not joking, Jimmy. That was barely a peck. You've had three days thinking about this, did you not think of anything more adventurous than that?" 

"Jesus, I should'a known you'd be hard work." says Jimmy, turning to face Duncan. But before Duncan can complain, Jimmy is kissing him again. And this time it is a proper snog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not too happy with this ending, but it's been bugging me that I couldn't finish it, so any constructive criticism is very much welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was actually planning on writing a really angsty one, because apparently miserable Duncan is stuck in my head, but I decided to do something a touch more up beat.


End file.
